WB Kids: Armageddon
is an American 30-issue (not counting the pilot) post-apocalyptic thriller comic book miniseries, being published by Archtive Partners. Synposis After the events of the Armageddon, the WarnerVerse is completely destroyed. Meanwhile, Bugs Bunny and other seven survivors team up to travel around the world in order to find a solution to undo the End of the World and return the WarnerVerse to its original form. However, new obstacles and villains emerge, even various ones that were originally their friends. Characters Main *'Bugs Bunny' - the once comedic leader of the Looney Tunes who is now more serious and less funny, heading to TBD. He is sometimes called Big Chungus by several menaces and Daffy as a way of insult. He wears his traditional white gloves, along with a brown neckerchief, brown goggles and black boots as well. *'Ashi' - TBD. Her outfit is like her black-body when she first appeared in the series, except it's a suit and has no gloves. *'Alexis Doll' - TBD. Her outfit is inspired by The Purge, wearing a damaged white shirt, leather miniskirt with a zipper, leggings and boots. *'Nessie' - TBD. *'Ogopogo' - TBD. *'Abigail Johnson' - TBD. She now wears a bra with a shawl/hoodie hybrid, hi-low pencil denim skirt, black boots and has a bandana on her neck, while also having face painting. *'Scooby-Doo' - a hungry Great Dane who TBD. Similar to Abigail, he has face painting. *'Shaggy Rogers' - Scooby's equally hungry owner/best friend who TBD. Supporting *'Katie Clark/TBD' - a teenage girl who was traumatized by the apocalypse, and hides her true identity. She was a villain for the first half of the comics, then the second half, she reforms. *'The Douchebags', consisting of: **'Daffy Duck' - the greedy leader of the Douchebags who tries to survive to TBD. He now uses black leather spiked gloves and a bikers outfit. **'Tina Russo Duck' - Daffy's equally greedy second-in-command and love interest who TBD. She now wears an eye patch and a black leather jumpsuit. **'Porky Pig' - TBD **'Petunia Pig' - TBD ** **'Mark the Enderman' - TBD *'Halie Seymour' - TBD. She wears (a outfit with a leather miniskirt) *'Aku' - a demon who was once a deadly threat, now being an ally to the survivors, even becoming good in the WarnerVerse reboot. *'Evelynn Rodriguez' - TBD. L Antagonists *'Lola Bunny/Shadow Queen' - a rabbit that becomes evil due to the armageddon, aiming for the conquest of the world, even if it implies killing her own boyfriend. She ends up to redeem in the final issue after acknowledging about all TBD she has done and slowly reconciles with Bugs, being together again with the WarnerVerse reboot. As the Shadow Queen, she uses a black sparkling dress. When back to normal, she uses the same clothing as in The Looney Tunes Show. **'Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy' - a teenage kid who is formerly a hero of FingerTown, now he is working with Lola. Revealed to be mind controlled by Lola, and sacrifices his life saving Alexis in the final issue. Resurrected in the WarnerVerse reboot. **'Miranda Phillips' - the former ditzy protector of the Mystic Woods who becomes one of Lola's most trusted commanders, even not redeeming at the end. ** * Deceased characters that appeared in flashbacks Issues # Sequel Main article: WB Kids: Apocalypse Television adaption Main article: Warnergeddon Trivia *Some of the outfits that the characters have are inspired by The Purge. *According to the comic, the nickname "Big Chungus" actually means "asshole". *''Minecraft/Mobs'' is the only franchise that appears in the comic that is licensed. *Like Cartoon Nickelodeon: The End, it is set in the apocalypse, but unlike that comic, this, and its sequel, doesn't have any main characters dying. Category:Comics Category:Archtive Partners Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Thriller Category:Drama